Blowing Out the Candles
by Tofu-Master
Summary: Oneshot. When Kagome takes the others back to her time to celebrate her birthday, things go WAY downhill! Warning: contains character death!


**Blowing Out the Candles**

_**A/N:** Hey guys! I have a **nice, juicy oneshot** for ya this time! …Actually, it ain't juicy at all… heh-heh! It's depressing, angsty, and it makes me VERY happy…for reasons you'll find out later, if ya read my ending _**author's note**_. Though I _highly_ advise that you don't skip ahead to it, as it will spoil the entire fic! Oh, and remember; I DO except flames. They don't bother me in the least. In fact, I've given a few of them, myself. Just remember to give me a reason why you hate it, if you do decide to leave a flame… though I can already guess why some of you won't like it…heh-heh! Oh, and I just made up the names for Kagome's mom and grandpa, I don't know their real names (if they even have any…)_

_**Warning: **Includes graphic violence, and main-character death. If ya don't like it: Piss-off, and don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** Whoever has even considered the possibility of _**me**_ owning _**InuYasha**_, is a Foo._

(Note: "Foo" is MY word, and it stands for "Fluffy-Poo". So back off it, unless you want me to hunt you down. And when I find you, I'm gonna tear your intestines out with a cheese-grater, and whatever's left of them after I put them through the paper shredder 2-dozen times, will be fed to my dogs! That's your only warning, so be careful!)

…**x… …x… …x… …x…**

Shippo awoke with a start. He had been dreaming… Well, it was a nightmare, really. Anyways… In this "dream", the five of them – Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and himself – had been resting up in Kaede-baasama's village. Everyone had been minding their own business; Sango polishing her weapons, Miroku flirting with the young women, InuYasha harassing the children _( Not in that way, you dweebs!)_. And Kagome… Kagome was feeding him Pocky. At first, the "dream" wasn't so horrible. The Pocky had just ran out, and that was it; end of story. But then Naraku came.

Hoards of lesser-demons were filed behind the group's arch-nemesis, and they made the first move.

Strangely enough, Shippo had been the first one to die. Then suddenly, he was watching the massacre from above, observing helplessly as everyone he loved was killed. Kaede was literally eaten alive by two troll-like demons. Her screams echoing against the dark sky as they ripped her limb-from-limb, making sure to keep the elderly priestess alive to increase their own pleasure.

He watched as one of Naraku's tentacles shot themselves through Sango's already bloodied chest, and tore her still-beating heart out from her body, squeezing the organ until it popped from the pressure. The blood splattered all over Miroku's face as he rushed to the woman's side, crying out her name, before he too received the same fate.

Shippo was unable to cry as a giant centipede descended upon Kagome, biting her head clean off her shoulders. Her decapitated body stumbled around aimlessly for a few moments, before toppling into a crumpled pile in front of InuYasha's very own eyes.

The hanyou screamed out her name, falling to his knees as he witnessed for the second time as the one close to his heart was taken from him. He didn't even look up as Naraku absorbed his beaten body into his own tainted flesh. Shippo thanked Kami-sama for letting him wake up just then.

"…Mmm…"

Shippo twisted his small body around in the sleeping-bag, and looked into Kagome's drowsy eyes.

"Is everything alright, Shippo-chan?" she asked, yawning widely. "You were crying in your sleep…"

"I'm fine, Kagome-kaasan. It was just a dream."

"_Yeah, right…!" _he thought, faking a smile for the contentment of his adoptive mother. She bought it, of course, being so tired as she was.

"We should probably get up, now…" mumbled the priestess, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. "The others will want breakfast when they wake up."

"Okay!" agreed Shippo excitedly, quickly forgetting all about his nightmare at the thought of Kagome's wonderful cooking. He scurried over to her yellow back-pack, and began rummaging through it, before pulling out two frying-pans, and a spatula.

"Bacon and eggs!" he cried gleefully, banging the pans together enthusiastically.

"_Again?_" Kagome groaned exasperatedly.

"Don't forget the salt and pepper!" Shippo yelled, completely ignoring her complaint. He then threw the salt shaker at her, which was quickly followed by the pepper. Unfortunately for the young kitsune, both bounced right off the top of Kagome's head.

"Itai!" she screeched, surprisingly not waking any of the other member's of their party. She rubbed at her head with both hands, trying to keep the swelling down.

"Gomen nasai!" cried her surrogate son, rushing over to leap up and sit on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Shippo-chan! Really!" She laughed reassuringly. "Let's get breakfast started, alright?"

...x... ...x...

"Ahh… That was wonderful, Kagome-chan!"

"Why, thank you, Miroku!" Kagome smiled. "Do you want seconds?"

"Feh!"

Kagome turned towards a nearby tree, and glared up into its plentiful branches, spotting her hanyou friend somewhere near the middle.

"I wasn't asking you, InuYasha!" she growled.

"Whatever." He leapt down from his perch in the foliage, to land beside her, his arms already crossed at their usual spot over his chest. A scowl adorned his face. "We don't have time to be wasting on cooking, and stuff like that! Knowing you, we'll hafta go back to the old-crone's village soon, so you can go back home. We need to keep searching for the last jewel shard!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Kagome turned to look at each of her friends in turn, before continuing her train of thought. "It's my birthday in two days, and I'd like you all to come home to my time with me!"

"Really, Kagome? You mean it, really?" Shippo was literally jumping up and down.

"_I can't believe it!"_ Shippo thought to himself. "I'm gonna go to Kagome's time! This can only mean one thing… POCKY!"

The young fox looked up to see everyone staring at him with amused smiles on their faces.

"Pocky isn't everything, Shippo." stated Kagome with a small giggle.

"Umm…." Shippo smiled sheepishly. "Did I say that out-loud…?"

"We'd love to join you, Kagome-chan!" interrupted Miroku. "…Wouldn't we… Sango…?"

**_SLAP!_**

"Feh!" grumbled InuYasha. "Damned Hentai will never learn…"

"Well, we should probably head out to Kaede-sama's village now, then." commented Sango, getting to her feat and grabbing their plates. "It'll take us the rest of the day to get back there, and that already leaves us with only one day to grow accustomed to your time, Kagome."

"The woman's right." said InuYasha. "Let's go."

...x... ...x...

_**That night; At the Bone-eater's well…**_

"Alright. If you all hold on to me, you should be able to go through. You guys ready to give it a try?"

They all nodded eagerly. Shippo sat atop Kagome's shoulder, while Sango and Miroku each took hold of one of her arms. InuYasha didn't bother: he could do it on his own.

"You too, Kirara!"

"Mew!" The small fire-cat jumped up onto Kagome's other shoulder, and settled herself comfortably in the crook of the girl's neck.

"Alright, on the count of three!" instructed Kagome. "One… two… three!"

And they all jumped into the well…

...x... ...x...

"Buyo! Get back here!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all looked up above them at the sound of frantic footsteps, and an unfamiliar voice. InuYasha, however, just picked up Sango and Miroku and leapt out of the well, before returning for Kagome and the two smaller members of their little family.

"Who was that yelling, Kagome?" inquired Sango. "And who's Buyo?"

"Oh, that was my grandfather." replied the young woman. "Buyo's my cat." She giggled a little at the thought of her fat little friend.

"Kagome? …Is that you?"

"We're in here, Gramps!" she called, turning to smile at her companions. Just then , the door to the well-house slid open, and there stood Gramps in the doorway.

"Kagome! Welcome home!" Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi was standing behind her father, as was Souta. The boy was cradling a fat, orange-and-white cat in his arms.

"Oh! You brought your friends back with you this time, dear?" The older woman smiled at them all.

"Yeah, Mom! This is Sango-"

"The demon-slayer!" exclaimed Souta, excitedly. Kagome shook her head, smiling, and continued on with the introductions.

"And here's Miroku-"

"The dirty monk!"

Sango laughed at that, as did everyone but the monk in question.

"Souta, dear, could you please stop that? It's quite rude." Mrs. Higurashi nudged the boy in the shoulder.

"…Sorry, Mom…"

"This is Shippo." They all looked to Souta, and it took everything he had in him, not to shout something out.

"And finally, we have Kirara-"

"The fire-cat! …oops…" Souta looked down at his feet, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Everyone… This is my mom, Hakane, my grandfather, Tomochi. …And my little brother, Souta."

"Ehehehe…" Souta blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Well, come on out of there!" Mrs. Higurashi led them all out into the courtyard. "I have supper ready. We were going to have company, but they canceled last minute, so there's plenty of food for you all! Come into the house, and we'll get you settled in!"

"You have a very kind family, Kagome-chan." stated Miroku.

"…And a very beautiful yard…!" added Sango, observing the shrine-grounds in awe.

"Thanx!" Kagome smiled at her friends.

"Oh, Kagome!" called her mother from the front door. That's when Kagome realized that they had stopped walking.. She and her friends ran across the yard to catch up to the others.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Why don't we show your friends the Birthday Shrine?" suggested Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm sure they'd love it!"

"What's a Birthday Shrine?" questioned Shippo, lightly patting Kagome's cheek.

"You'll see…" Kagome sighed in defeat. Sure, it was a pretty neat idea, but personally, she was growing tired and embarrassed of her over-proud mother showing it to everyone.

"Well, come on you guys; down to the Basement-of-Doom!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not _that_ bad, Kagome-chan" stated Miroku, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Believe me, it's _awful_!" assured Souta, grimacing. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous cus' _you_ never got one!"

"I wouldn't want one!"

"Alright, you two…" sighed their mother in exasperation. "That'll be enough."

"Sorry, Mom!" apologized both siblings in unison. InuYasha snickered, which earned him a glare from Kagome.

"Well, here it is, kids!"

They had reached the door to the basement. Kagome slowly reached out a shaking hand, before yanking it back. She tilted her head upwards, and threw an arm up to cover her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Oh, woe is me! I cannot do it!"

"Kagome, don't be silly!" laughed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Uugh!" Kagome reached out and swung the door open. The basement was cluttered, so they didn't see the little shrine, of course, but soon Sango noticed a soft glow near the far wall. Sure enough, that's exactly where Kagome led them.

"Oh, wow…" mumbled Sango, staring in awe at the fifteen candles that were laid in a perfect circle upon the top of a little prayer-pedestal.

"Tomorrow, we'll add a new one." stated Mrs. Higurashi proudly. "Every year, we add a candle to this shrine. It started on Kagome-chan's first birthday. Each of these flames, are the original ones. Once we light a candle, we keep the same flame alive, just replacing the candles as they burn down. This one here has been going for fifteen years; It was the first one!" She pointed to a single candle that was placed right in the center of the circle; all the others surrounding it.

"That's really cool, Kagome-kaasan!" exclaimed Shippo. "Can I have a Birthday Shrine, too?"

"Hee-hee! We'll see, Shippo-chan!"

"Well, let's go up and eat dinner, shall we?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, clapping her hands together.

"Good idea, Mom! I'm starving!" exclaimed Souta. "All I've eaten _all day_, was a bowl of Corn-pops!"

"Mmm…! Real food!" Kagome shuddered excitedly at the thought, and bolted up the stairs.

They all sat down for a nice meal of Hirame-Sashimi**_(1)_**, Okonomiyaki**_(2)_**, and Ebi-Tempura.

"What are these, Kagome-chan?" inquired Miroku, waving the Tempura in the air. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Buyo leapt up and snatched the Tempura right from his hand.

"Nani?" cried the distraught monk, flinging himself out of the chair to chase the large cat in circles around the table, yelling multiple obscenities as he did so.

"Are you _sure_ he's a monk, dear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, her eyebrow twitching menacingly, and her hands covering Souta's ears.

"I'm sure, Mom…" sighed Kagome as Miroku gave up the chase and plopped himself back down into the chair, snatching another Tempura off the dish in the centre of the table. "And they're called 'Tempura', Miroku. They're deep-fried prawns."

"Ve fawy koo!" exclaimed Miroku, though his voice was muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Come again?" Kagome asked. Miroku swallowed his mouthful, and grinned.

"I said they're very good!"

"Why thank you, they're my specialty!" cried Mrs. Higurashi delightedly.

"You made all this?" asked Sango in wonder.

"Yes, dear. I could give you some recipes, if you'd like!"

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Hakane-san!"

"Oh, you can just call me Hakane. Any friend of Kagome is a friend of mine! There's no need for formalities!"

"Does that go for all of us?" asked Miroku.

"Of course!"

"…Can I call you Obaasama…?" asked Shippo quietly.

"Yes, dear. That would be fine. Just make sure you take care of my little girl, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"I'll do my best!" The young fox puffed out his chest proudly.

The whole group laughed at the young boy's enthusiasm.

"What? I'm serious!" he cried, crossing his small arms over his chest, pouting.

"Oh, look at the time!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi. "It's already quarter to midnight! We should all get ready for bed. We have lots to do tomorrow!"

She looked over each of her daughter's friend, and noted their 'unusual' clothing.

"Miroku and InuYasha. You can borrow some of Kagome's father's old clothes for now. Sango, Kagome can give you something to wear. Souta, dear?"

"Yeah, Mom? What is it?"

"Could you take Shippo into the attic and find him some of your old clothes? We'll all go shopping for some stuff of your own in the morning, after we light the candle. I know you all will probably want to go back, after this is over, but I want you to know; you're welcome to come back anytime you'd like. All of you. This is as much your home now, as it is Kagome's."

"Thank you, Lady Hakane." said Miroku, bowing to her respectfully.

She laughed and waved her hand through the air, casually. "Oh, there'll be none of that! Like I said, just call me Hakane, please. You're making me feel old!"

"But… this is how I treat _all_ young women!" Miroku protested, earning a glare from Sango.

"If that's true, monk..." she started, turning to their hostess. "Then you'd better keep your distance from him."

"Whatever do you mean, Sango?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. "He seems like a very nice young man to me…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, he is!" assured Sango. "It's just when he gropes you that you start to believe otherwise!" she warned.

"Oh my!" gasped the older woman. "Shame on you, young man!" she scolded, shaking a finger at him.

"See, Mom? I told you…" mumbled Kagome, shaking her head while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Well, let's all get changed for bed. Come, boys. I'll show you to my husband's room."

Both Miroku and InuYasha exchanged looks, before following her down the hallway, and up the stairs.

"Where is your husband, Hakane?" asked InuYasha. "I haven't seen him around yet."

Mrs. Higurashi stopped walking and turned to face the two young men, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"He disappeared shortly after Souta was born…" she sighed, subconsciously wringing her hands in her lap. "But that's in the past now, nothing we can do about it, except move on." With that, she turned back around and continued on her way to the room she and her husband had shared. After he had disappeared, she had moved herself to the guest room, as she couldn't handle the stress of being alone in that bed when she knew he should've been there with her.

"Well, here we are." She walked in, followed closely by the two males, and pulled the closet open. "Well, take your pick."

...x... ...x...

"Here, Sango." Said Kagome, pulling out a long, navy-blue night-gown. "This should fit you perfectly!"

And it did. The bottom of the gown came to just below her knees. The waist was also the perfect size, and hugged her form nicely. The neck didn't come down low, but just low enough.

"If only Miroku could see you now!" exclaimed Kagome, laughing as Sango blushed slightly at her comment. She then went through her closet, and after a while of digging, pulled out a pair of ripped, black, knee-high shorts, and a black-netted tank top, with a piece of dark forest-green material covering the chest. "You can wear this when we go out tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kagome-chan!" Sango yawned, flopping down on the futon that Kagome had laid out for her. The boys had been assigned to the couches down in the living room.

"I guess we should probably go to sleep now, huh." stated Kagome, noting that it was already one in the morning, and they all had to get up at nine-thirty. Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing her alarm clock and setting it for nine.

"Watchya doing?" asked Sango, staring at the object in confusion.

"It's an alarm clock." answered Kagome, taking the time to explain to her friend how the device worked.

"Well, why are you setting it to go off at 9, then?" she asked.

"I wanna get up and have a shower, first. That takes me about twenty minutes, and then another ten to blow-dry my hair."

"Oh."

...x... ...x...

It was about four in the morning, when Sango awoke with the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Luckily for her and everyone else, Kagome had explained to them all how to use the toiletries.

She quietly got up, so as not to disturb her best-friend's sleep, and slid out the door. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom and stopped outside the door, reaching out towards the knob. Just as she was about to grasp it, the door flung open and Miroku walked right into her.

"Oops. Sorry Sango!" whispered the monk. He was soon distracted, however, by how beautiful she looked. Her brown hair was lose, and lightly tousled from her sleep. She looked like a heavenly maiden in his eyes, the way the moon shone of her body, giving her an ethereal glow. Before he knew what he was doing he had leaned forward and captured her lips in his own.

Sango stood, there watching as Miroku slowly leaned towards her, closing his eyes as he did so. She was too shocked to move, even as she felt the pressure of his warm lips against hers. Instead she reached up to gently wrap her arms around his neck, and kiss him back. She'd been wanting this for so long, and damn it all if she was gonna let it go so easily.

Miroku was startled at first that she didn't slap him, or yell at him, or do anything for that matter, to get away. He was even more shocked when she started kissing him back. Subconsciously, he growled low in the back of his throat as he moved himself forward, slowly backing Sango up against the wall.

Unfortunately for them, the hallway light flicked on just then, as Souta came out of his room and walked towards them. When he reached them, he yawned and looked up at them sleepily.

"Do you guys wanna move? I need to pee."

Sango and Miroku reluctantly broke apart, allowing room for Souta to squeeze past them and into the small bathroom.

"Oh, and ya might wanna get a room. Mom's awake." he added before shutting the door.

"Um…" Sango looked down at the ground, until Miroku gently tilted her head up with his hand. She looked at him questioningly, but he ignored it, leaning forward to quickly kiss her soft lips.

"Good night." he whispered, before disappearing down the stairs.

Sango smiled as she lifted her hand up to press her fingers against her tingling lips. She had just received her first kiss from the first man she ever loved.

...x... ...x...

"Sango… Sango, wake up!"

"Mmm…!" Sango rolled over in the futon and stared up at Kagome, glaring.

"Sango, it's already quarter past ten! I already let you sleep an extra forty-five minutes! It's time to get up!"

"…Oh…" Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Then thanks for the extra time, Kagome-chan… I kinda needed it. Didn't get much sleep…"

"Did something happen…? Are you alright?" Kagome was worried, and Sango figured she should tell the other girl what had happened. They were best of friends, after all.

"Omigod!" squealed Kagome after hearing about what took place outside her bathroom door. "It's about time, too! Me and InuYasha have been making bets on who'd make the first move… I guess I owe him fifty packages of ramen, now…"

"Sorry, Kagome!" laughed Sango. "But I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"I don't blame you!" giggled Kagome. "It sounds perfect!"

"It was…" sighed Sango dreamily. Suddenly, who should walk into the room, but Miroku himself!

"Are you ladies talking about me?" he asked, strolling in and sitting down next to the demon-slayer, closer then he normally would have, too, had it not been for last night.

Sango nodded her head and scooted right up next to the mink, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

InuYasha, Shippo, and Souta also made their way into Kagome's room, only they came through the open window.

"Awesome!" cried Souta. "So that's how you always manage to get in the house without using the door! I always thought you just walked through walls, or something!" Kagome just sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"And you two!" he pointed at Miroku and Sango with a smirk on his face. InuYasha just looked at the pair, wondering why Miroku's face didn't sport a large, red hand-print yet, as he didn't know what had transpired between the two.

"Unless you want me to tell my mom what I saw last nigh-"

"What did ya see, Souta?" asked InuYasha, starting to put two-and-two together.

"They were kissing outside the bathroom at four in the morning." he answered.

"Who started it?" he asked abruptly. "Do you know?"

"Don't worry, InuYasha…" sighed Kagome. "You won, the ramen's yours."

"Yes!"

"Anyways…!" began Souta, trying to get everyone's attention. "Unless you guys want me to tell Mom, you have to be my slaves for ever!"

"And unless **_you _**want me to tell Mom who it _really _was that broke the piano last year…" countered Kagome, grinning inwardly as her younger brother visibly paled. "You'll leave them alone."

"Come on, you guys!" yelled Hakane from downstairs. "It's time to go!"

"You look lovely this morning Sango."

"Why, thank you, Miroku!"

...x... ...x...

"Uugh!" groaned Hakane. "I don't think I ever want to go shopping again!"

They had bought so much stuff, that each person was forced to carry at least five bags, with the exception of the children, of course, who each took two.

That morning, before they had left, Mrs. Higurashi had allowed her new surrogate grandson to light the sixteenth candle, which had simple made the boy's day. Then they had all made they're way to the bus-stop just at the end of the block. Sango and Miroku had enjoyed the ride, but not nearly as much as Shippo had. The kitsune had been ecstatic at the idea of a "tame demon that lets people ride it", and spent the whole time bragging to an elderly couple who thought simply that he was an adorable child with an incredible imagination, and had listened to his "stories" with great interest. But InuYasha was a whole different story.

The hanyou had nearly taken out the entire bus with the Kaze no Kizu**_(3)_**. Thankfully, Kagome was able to "sit" him before he could even draw the Tetsusaiga, and say that he merely tripped over his own feet when they were asked what had happened. Kirara had stayed home with Buyo, as the two had become quite close.

Now, it was on their way back to the bus-stop, that everything took a turn for the wrong.

"Itai**_(4)_**!" cried Kagome as the heel of her sandal got caught in a pothole in the middle of the highway, causing her to trip and fall onto the pavement. InuYasha heard her yelp, and spun around just in time to see a large semi-truck speeding up the highway, and heading straight for Kagome.

"Kagome!" he screamed out, just as she finally managed to stand up. She looked up at him, and his horrified face was the last thing she saw before the vehicle made impact with her body. She didn't even get a chance to scream as she was flung up into the air, the truck never even stopping.

They all watched, horrified, as the girls body hit the pavement, nearly right in front of where they all stood, on the other side of the street. More and more people crowded around as a loud, sickening _"crack"_ echoed through the still air. There was no other noise; not even the wind dared to blow during this moment of agony.

"**Kagomeee!"** InuYasha screamed, even louder than before, as he ran over to lift her crumpled body into him arms. The others soon ran over as well, after recovering from their shock.

"My baby!" screamed Hakane, rushing to her daughter's side, closely followed by Souta, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. She quickly took the girl from InuYasha and held her firmly against her chest, sobbing and moaning all the while. Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms, and it was a miracle he was even able to keep himself standing, as he was shaking like an earthquake had hit. Souta was just standing there, rooted to the spot and staring, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. And really, he didn't. When it finally sunk in, he ran to her side and collapsed onto the pavement next to his sister.

"Kagome-niisan!" he screamed, grabbing her arm and shaking it frantically.

"Kaasan!" wailed Shippo, pounding his little fists on the rough ground repeatedly, not even stopping when they started to pour out blood.

"Shippo…" said InuYasha quietly, picking up the child and holding him in his arms. It was funny, how the first sign of true affection he showed to the boy was brought on by the death of the woman he wanted to share a family with. He'd always secretly dreamed that someday, he, Shippo, and Kagome could start their own little family. And now it would never happen.

InuYasha gently set the fox on the ground beside him, and reached out to take Kagome from her mother.

"I love you, Kagome…" he whispered, putting his fingers under her jaw, trying – hoping – to find a pulse. He shakily pulled his hand away, and hugged her close.

"I'll always love you." he said again, louder this time.

She was dead before she even hit the ground.

...x... ...x...

The funeral had taken place four days later. Even in death , she had still looked so beautiful. They had put her in an elegant, white kimono, that strangely complemented her deathly pale skin. InuYasha had even agreed to wear a black suit, instead of his regular attire.

Sango and Miroku had held each other the entire time, turning to one another for comfort. Kirara had sat upon Hakane's shoulder, a silent witness; though more than a few times you'd be able to catch sight of a small blue tear making its way down her furry cheek. Souta held Shippo in his arms, both boys crying as if they had so many tears, they'd drown if they didn't let them go. Kagome's grandfather had sat in his seat, reciting spells and prayers in between his ceaseless sobbing. Kagome's friends from school sat near the front of the stands, crying and holding each other.

InuYasha had stood at the coffin the entire time, holding Kagome's limp, ice-cold hand throughout the duration of the service. After, when everyone had gone home, only Kagome's family, and friends from the Feudal Era had stayed behind. InuYasha stood by her side.

"I'll defeat Naraku. I promise. And when I do, I'll get the Shikon Jewel. I'll get it, and when I do, I'll come back for you. I'll make sure we can be together; that I can tell you how much I love you. …I'll bring you back."

...x... ...x...

"It shouldn't have to happen this early…" mumbled Hakane. They were all standing in the basement, in front of the Birthday Shrine.

"Why do we have to put out the candles, Obaasama?" sniffled Shippo, weakly tugging on Hakane's sleeve.

"Because, Shippo," started InuYasha. "This shrine represents Kagome's life, which is gone. So now we have to let the flames follow her to the other side."

"You put them out, Shippo-chan." said Hakane softly. "This shouldn't have to happen until she's old and grey, but it should still be done by her children. And you're all she's got. It's up to you."

"O-okay… I'll do it."

And so, Shippo leaned forward, and blew out each one in turn, ending with the candle in the centre; the one that started it all…

…**x… …x… …x… …x…**

_**A/N: **Alright! I'd been wanting to write a fic where Kagome dies for SOOO LONG! But I wasn't expecting to **actually feel sorry** for her! Oh, well. The sad-factor might have something to do with the fact that the whole 2 days I spent writing this, I was listening to some **really** dark music_. _Some of my fav songs by Within Temptation, actually. Mainly, it was "Destroyed", "Aquarius", "Pale", and "It's the Fear". You guys should check them out. **All** Within Temptation's music is **really good**, or at least it is in my opinion. Oh, and here's a list of the more uncommon Japanese words that I used. They correspond with they're order in the story:_

**1) **Hirame-sashimi --- Raw Halibut

**2) **Okonomiyaki --- Japanese pizza-thing

**3)** Kaze no Kizu --- Wind Scar

**4)** Itai --- Oww

_Well, that's it, people! This is a oneshot, and it always will be! **ENJOY!**_


End file.
